Spring Chicken
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Dino Ultra Charge Easter special...A new Dino ranger has emerged from its shell and is now beginning to come back into the real world. Happy Easter :)
1. Emergence From The Shell

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Happy Easter to you all.**

**Anyways, I'll be doing a Power Rangers Dino Ultra Charge Easter special. Do you guys remember Music Teacher Kendall, about Mr. Mancini's all-of-a-sudden disappearance? Well… In this story, you will be witnessing the first appearance of the Copper Oviraptor ranger.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. It belongs to Hasbro and Saban but, I do own my OCs.**_

It was a silent Sunday morning in Amber Beach.

The moon was beginning to lower itself towards the horizon, where the sun will be rising in a few hours.

It was not a regular Sunday.

It was Easter Sunday.

The Easter bunny was supposed to be making his rounds in Amber Beach, since it was the last destination before he went back to his home, which was Easter Island.

Across from Savannah's house lived Mr. Mancini, their Chorus teacher who disappeared under some type of circumstance.

As he was sleeping, he heard something go over his house, like a low lying jet.

He jolted awake and saw that his Copper energem was glowing.

He got out of bed and went downstairs into the living room.

He put on his copper brown bedroom shoes and began to head outside.

When he got outside, he saw some type of dino zord flying over into Savannah's vast backyard.

He saw a small glimpse of purple.

He gasped.

_Oh no. Savannah's in danger! The purple ranger's going to hurt her. I have to rescue her! No...I MUST! _Mr. Mancini said to himself as he looked over at Savannah's house, which was right across from his.

He looked from left to right to make sure that no cars or trucks were riding up and down the road.

Just after he realized that there was nothing coming, he crossed the road to a very fancy house that looked very modern.

In the daytime, Savannah's house was yellow with a green roof while in the nighttime, it looked white as moonlight with a dark blue roof.

She even had a balcony that had stairs going down it that led into the vast backyard that had a hill, which overlooked the city.

He went up silently to the door and began to ring the doorbell.

….

It was 5:45 A.M. and the young emerald green Pentaceratops ranger was still fast asleep.

As she was sleeping, she began to hear something fly over and the house began to shake.

She heard the sound of the plesiosaurus zord, which meant that Kendall was here, delivering her Easter stuff like the purple ranger promised her.

Then, she began to hear the doorbell ring.

_Who could it be at this time? Did my easter bunny decide to use the door or is she going to surprise me? Hmm...I'm not sure but...Only one way to find out. _Savannah said to herself as she got out of bed and went downstairs.

Just when she got downstairs, she turned the living room lights on and then went over to the door.

She unlocked the door, opened it and saw a brown haired man looking right at her.

She sighed.

"Mr. Mancini, what are you doing over here? It's like… About 5:50 in the morning on a Easter Sunday." Savannah said as she looked at the worried and concerned man.

"I saw the purple ranger's zord coming into your backyard… I...I think that the purple ranger is...is here to kill you!" Mr. Mancini said, telling Savannah what he witnessed.

She could tell that he was worried and concerned for her and she could also tell that there was a lot weighing on his soul and energem.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, Mr. Mancini. Calm down and come in." Savannah said as she began to guide him in.

Mr. Mancini walked into her house and sat down on the couch.

Savannah shut the front door and began to walk over to him.

She sat down beside him.

"Mr. Mancini, you know that you can tell me anything, right? I mean...we used to get along just fine everyday in chorus class." Savannah said as she looked at him, with reassurance.

Mr. Mancini looked at her and nodded his head yes silently.

"Can you tell me why you left us?" Savannah asked as she looked at him.

Just as he was about to speak, he saw a dark green light showing in the kitchen window.

"I told you she's here to kill you." He said as he looked at her, worried.

Savannah got up.

"Come on, Mr. Mancini. I'll show you that there's nothing harmful about the purple ranger." She said as she was now holding her hand out to him.

Mr. Mancini looked away from Savannah for a moment.

_Maybe I should trust her. I know that she seemed to be a very nice girl and she was very talented. But...should I trust her now? It's been about over a year. Yes! Yes I should trust her! _He said to himself as he now looked back at her.

He held his hand out to Savannah and got up.

Savannah led Mr. Mancini into the dark kitchen that was lit by the back porch lights.

Once they got into the kitchen, their energems began to glow.

Meanwhile, outside…

Kendall Morgan got out of the Plesio Zord and was placing stuff down.

She was setting up a long picnic table, along with paper towels and a few bowls of color dye.

After she set that up, she placed a few cartons of eggs down onto the table.

She saw a glow coming from her costume.

She took out her energem and held it up.

_Something's going on and I believe that it has Savannah's name written all over it. Speaking of Savannah… _Kendall said to herself as she now looked over at her Dino zord, who was waiting for the Pentacera zord to emerge from the hill.

"Did you happen to bring Savannah's Easter basket that I made for her myself and packed it down with some stuff that I think she would like?" She said as she looked at the green eyed purple Plesio zord.

The zord let out a loud screeching call sound and an easter basket suddenly appeared from a beam.

Meanwhile, inside the house…

Mr. Mancini looked at Savannah and smiled.

"You have a good girlfriend to keep. She cares so much about you." He said as he had an arm around her as they were looking at the window.

Savannah blushed.

"I'm sorry for assuming that she was here to kill you. I was afraid. For a year and a half now, I have been scared of what I was. A ranger. I didn't know who to trust and I didn't know who to go to but now...since I made it over here this morning… I know who I can really trust and that's you, Savannah." Mr. Mancini said, apologizing.

The last few parts of what he said made Savannah smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mancini. Me and the whole Dino family is here for you." Savannah said, with reassurance.

Mr. Mancini smiled and as they were watching the window, they began to see the purple ranger now walking up the stairs, with the Easter basket in hand.

"Savannah, the...the purple ranger is coming towards the back porch door. What do we do?" He said, hesitating on every word.

Savannah looked at him, concerned.

She has never saw Mr. Mancini be like this.

Before all of this happened, he was a nice and caring man.

He loved working with his students and being the best chorus teacher ever but, when he ran out on the class and became a ranger, nothing wouldn't be the same again.

He had Kendall Morgan take over in his place and now, he wasn't sure who to trust but now, since he has emerged from the shell that he has been hiding in for a year and a half, he knows who to trust.

Savannah.

The young girl noticed her energem glowing and that's when she knew what time it was.

"Mr. Mancini, your ranger training begins right now. Do you know what changes you into the dino ranger that you are?" She asked as she was beginning to get something out of the pocket of her emerald green nightshirt.

Mr. Mancini looked at her, with curiosity.

He then looked down at his energem, which was still glowing.

The transformation that happened to him that day was beginning to happen now.

A copper colored light was now surrounding him and a few minutes later, he was the Copper Oviraptor ranger.

Savannah held out her dino charger and began to transform.

A few minutes later, she was the emerald green Pentaceratops ranger.

Savannah then looked at the stairs and hatched a plan.

"Follow me." She said, in a low whisper as she began to sneak into the living room.

Mr. Mancini then heard the click of the back porch door and now began to follow Savannah up the staircase to where they couldn't be seen.

The back porch door opened and Kendall came walking in, carrying a huge easter gift basket.

It had candy in it and some other things.

It also had a pretty purple bow on it.

As Kendall placed the gift basket down onto the coffee table in the living room, she began to look around.

_Where is Savannah? She promised me that she was going to be up when I came here and… Good grief...Why is my energem glowing? Keeper said that the reason why our energems are glowing is because there's a new addition to the ranger family but...Who could it be? Well… Whoever it is will probably show up at the Easter eggstravaganza here at Savannah's house that's this afternoon at two o'clock. _She said to herself as she was now looking at the staircase that led upstairs and into the hallway.

….

Meanwhile…

Savannah and Mr. Mancini were together in her room, on the queen sized bed.

"Do you think that this plan will work?" Mr. Mancini asked as he was trying to find a place to hide as Savannah took her ranger helmet off and placing it on the edge of the bed.

"Positive. I'm sure of it." Savannah said as she was now laying down and trying to go back to sleep.

Just as Mr. Mancini was about to say something from behind the door, footsteps were now approaching the room very quickly.

He kept his mouth shut as Kendall entered the room.

Kendall walked over to Savannah, not keeping an eye out for suspicious details.

She stood right beside the young girl's bedside and smiled at her, who was sleeping.

She gave Savannah a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Easter, my fluffy bunny rabbit." Kendall said as she whispered in Savannah's ear.

Savannah smiled as she slept on.

"See you in a little while." Kendall said as she began to walk back towards the door.

Before Kendall entered the hallway, she took one final look around the young girl's room.

She smiled and then began to walk downstairs, into the kitchen and out into the backyard, where the sun was silently beginning to rise over the horizon.

The Plesio zord roared and beamed Kendall up.

Once she was in the zord's cockpit, the Plesio zord began to fly.

…..

Once Kendall left, both Savannah and Mr. Mancini were now demorphed.

Savannah was still asleep and Mr. Mancini began to get up from his hiding spot.

He walked over to her and stood right beside the bed.

"Happy Easter, Savannah." Mr. Mancini said as he whispered into her ear.

Savannah smiled and then began to hide herself from the morning sun.

Mr. Mancini then began to leave.

He went down the stairs and out the front door.

Just as he was about to walk across to his house, he took one final look at the young girl's house.

_I'll be there at the Easter party this afternoon, Savannah. I promise. Because that is what friends do. _He said to himself as he sighed and crossed the road.

**(So...Mr. Mancini has finally emerged from the safe haven that he has been hiding in for over a year now. He wanted what was best for Savannah and his students so...he gave them the best. Is there an Oviraptor hiding within him? Probably. Anyways… Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. First Transformation Flashback

_~ Flashback ~_

It was a normal day at Amber Beach High School.

Mr. Mancini was getting the classroom ready for his first block students.

As he was getting the classroom ready, he began to look down at the copper gem that was around his neck.

He clutched onto it as he saw the visions of his dinosaur the Oviraptor.

_I just hope that no one doesn't notice that I have a strange and funny gem around my neck. _Mr. Mancini said to himself as he was now standing outside his classroom door.

His first block class consisted of Cecelia, Rose, Daisy, Lavender, Savannah, Hayley and Sarah so...a small class.

When the bell rang at 8:10 A.M., Mr. Mancini came back into the classroom and faced his small class of all girls.

"Good morning class." He said as he stood in front of the girls who were sitting down on the risers.

"Good morning, Mr. Mancini!" The whole class said, in unison.

"How is everyone doing this morning?" Mr. Mancini said as he was heading over to his desk and sitting down.

"Good." Sarah said as she looked at Hayley.

"Great." Hayley said as she looked at Lavender.

"Great I guess…" Lavender said as she looked at Savannah, who instantly looked at Mr. Mancini.

"Terrific!" Savannah said as she looked at Rose.

"Cool." Rose said as she looked at Daisy.

"Good. What about you, Mr. Mancini?" Daisy said as they were all now looking at the teacher.

Just as he was about to respond to the class, his copper energem that was showing underneath his shirt began to glow.

From underneath Savannah's, Cecelia's, Rose's, Daisy's and Lavender's t-shirts as well, their energems were beginning to glow too.

Sarah and Hayley looked at each other, concerned before they looked back at Savannah and her friends.

"What is going on?" Sarah whispered in Hayley's ear.

"I'm not sure but I think that we're about to find out." Hayley said as they were now looking back at Savannah and the gang.

Savannah looked at Mr. Mancini.

"Mr. Mancini, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Mr. Mancini looked at her.

"Yes, Savannah. Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?" He said as he looked at her while his energem glow dimmed, as did Savannah and her group's energems.

Savannah looked at Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender and they looked at her, unsure of what was going on.

She walked up to him.

"Your energem glow… Is everything okay?" Savannah said, in a low whisper.

He looked down at the gem before he looked back up at her.

_My gem was...was glowing? How...How did that happen? Did I… Did I do something wrong? Savannah and her friends gems were glowing too. Am I… Am I just like them? _Mr. Mancini said to himself as he looked from his energem to Savannah.

He smiled.

"Savannah, of course I'm okay. You head on back to your friends now." Mr. Mancini said, with reassurance.

Savannah sighed and walked back over to where Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender were sitting.

She sat down between Rose and Daisy.

They looked at her, as did Sarah and Hayley.

"So, Savannah… How'd it go?" Sarah asked as she looked at her.

Savannah looked at her, confused.

"You know...The whole gem thing?" Hayley said, in clarification.

Savannah looked down at her energem and looked back up at Hayley.

"It's um...A work in progress but I think that I might have an idea of what is about to go down." She said as she was smiling at her group.

Sarah and Hayley looked at each other and then looked back at Savannah.

"That's great, Savannah." Sarah said, in encouragement.

"You're very smart." Hayley said, in addition.

Savannah smiled.

"Thank you. I'm very flattered." She said as she turned back towards her friends.

…..

"Okay, class. Today, since there's a lot going on, I want y'all to have some free time and abandon the project for today. Is that alright?" Mr. Mancini said as he was announcing the objective.

Sarah and Hayley looked at each other.

_Time for us to go see Mick in Auto class. _They both said together, silently in their heads and were now getting up and walking over to Mr. Mancini.

Mr. Mancini was at his desk, relaxing when he saw the two girls walking up to him.

"Hay...Hayley? Sar… Sarah? What can I help you two with?" He said as he looked at the two.

"Can we...Can we go to the auto class that's in the CATE Center of the high school?" Hayley asked as she was now looking at Sarah.

Sarah nodded her head yes in agreement.

"Yeah. Mr. Mick said that he needed to see us." She said as she looked from Hayley to Mr. Mancini.

Mr. Mancini looked from Sarah to Hayley.

"It's really urgent." Hayley said as she looked at him, with concerned eyes.

Mr. Mancini nodded his head, in understanding and began to write the two a pass.

He gave it to them.

Sarah and Hayley looked at him before they looked at Savannah and her group, who were talking the day away.

They then exited the classroom.

…

Meanwhile…

Mr. Mick was in the closed car spray painting room and was looking at the Nexus Prism.

Redbot was right next to the machine that made the Ninja power stars.

He had blue eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked as he turned his attention towards Mick, who was now seeing a vision from the prism.

Redbot gasped.

"What is that orange thing coming out from the shadows?" He said as he was looking at the vision and saw something white and orange.

"That, Redbot… Is the sharp beak talon orange chicken zord." Mick said, amazed as he went over to the machine that made the power stars.

An orange power star was now created.

"So...There's a new Ninja ranger?" Redbot asked as he sat down and looked at Mick, who was very ecstatic about the new power star.

"Yes! There is!" Mick said as he placed the new power star off to one side.

Just then, the back door to the Base opened and Sarah and Hayley came walking in.

Redbot looked at Hayley.

"Hi there, Hayley. Your eyes are like starlight." He said as he was now walking up to them.

He also knelt down in front of her and looked up at her.

Redbot was a robot but he was also known for his kind and compassionate feelings.

Hayley blushed.

"Why thank you, Redbot and… May I say that your eyes are blue just like the glimmering ocean that I walk by." She said as she was now holding her hand in his.

Redbot's blue eyes digitally turned into heart shaped eyes that were also digitally beating.

"Aww. Thank you, Hayley. I'm touched." He said as his eyes digitally turned from beating pink hearts into their normal blue color.

Sarah looked at Mick.

"So...did you two find anything out?" Mick asked as he looked from Sarah to the orange power star.

Sarah looked from Mick to Hayley.

Hayley looked at him.

"Our music teacher...Mr. Mancini… He...He has an energem, just like Savannah does." She said, truthfully.

Mick looked at the orange power star before he could look back at Sarah and Hayley.

_Perhaps if I can give Mr. Mancini the ninja power star...Maybe it'll give him a clue of who he is. Better yet...I can ask the Nexus prism to take it to him now. _Mick said to himself as he was now going over to the power star, picking it up and taking it over to the Nexus prism.

He slingshot it through and the Nexus prism began to take off.

….

Mr. Mancini was at his desk, looking at the copper energem when the Nexus prism came flying in carefully, into the classroom.

It was now in front of his desk.

_What is this? It looks like some sort of big weapon. Like the one that Master Ji was talking about during our training sessions. It seems harmless but I must take it head on. _He said to himself as he began to stand up and reach his hand out to the prism.

The prism glowed white and now, Mr. Mancini was able to put his hand through.

His hand came out of it and he was now pulling out some sort of orange ninja star.

Right after he got it out, the nexus prism began to take off again.

After the nexus prism left, Mr. Mancini was looking at the orange ninja star that he had in his hands.

Lavender raised her hand.

Mr. Mancini looked up and saw the young Goth girl raising her hand.

"What is it, Lavender?" He said as he looked at her.

"Are...Are you okay?" She asked as the whole group was now looking at him.

The copper energem that was around his neck began to glow and was now reacting to the orange ninja star that he was holding in his other hand.

He saw that there was a chicken in the middle of it.

He was now having visions of his dinosaur again.

"Mr. Mancini?" Daisy and Rose called out, at the same time as Savannah got up and walked over to him.

Savannah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Mancini?" She said, worriedly as the glow of the man's energem began to get brighter and brighter, causing a wave of orange brown light to go around his body and then blast the five girls backwards.

Savannah and the group were right behind the risers when the orange brown glow subsided.

Cecelia, Rose, Daisy and Lavender groaned, not having a clue of what just happened.

Savannah, on the other hand knew exactly what happened.

Mr. Mancini bonded to the copper energem.

Savannah was the first to peek out from behind the risers, along with the other four friends.

When they began to get up onto their feet, they saw a copper Oviraptor ranger, standing in front of them.

The ranger looked at the five girls, scared of them.

"Um...Hi there. We're… We're not going… We're not going to hurt you…" Savannah said as she held her hand out to the new ranger.

Mr. Mancini stood there, unsure what to say and also unsure of what to do.

He was afraid that they would be afraid of him but, Savannah… On the other hand… Was confident and walked up to him and held her hand out to him, in a comforting manner.

Mr. Mancini walked over to the door.

"Hey!" Cecelia said, in a stern voice as she saw that the new ranger was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rose asked as she was looking at him.

"Yeah! What she said!" Daisy said, in agreement.

Savannah raised a finger up, in silence and motioned for the copper ranger to speak.

"I need you, Savannah to make sure that my class is fine." He said as his helmeted head faced her.

Savannah looked at her group, concerned.

Why was he leaving?

"What do you mean, Mr. Mancini?" Cecelia asked as she saw his eyes look back at hers.

Rose and Daisy kept their mouths shut.

"I'm… I'm sorry but I can't do this no more." Mr. Mancini said as he ran out the door.

Since Mr. Mancini left, Kendall came and took over, in his place.

Sure she studied music for two years but...Nothing was ever going to be the same.

**(So...Now we know exactly what happened to Mr. Mancini and why he left. Also, Ninja Steel and Dino Charge are coexisting together so...there's the other reason why he left. Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
